narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yūsei
As confirmed in , the Narutoverse is indeed a multiverse. Full of realms across different ages, it is a place not even fully explored by those who rule it, the Encompassing Federation. This organization seeks to rule and protect the multiverse which they preside over. In order to do this, the organization has set about researching and exploring the various realms to completely understand them, and to find any threats that could perhaps harm the multiverse as a whole. This has led to a rise in interest to the Shinju phenomenon, as many have appeared across many verses, including the Naruto Native timeline. As a result, many Shinju Reseacher Scribes have been deployed by the Federation in order to fully understand these strange trees, and what they mean for the universe itself. Yūsei is one of those scribes, hailing from her own timeline. Transcending the boundaries of her universe by assimilating her Shinju with help from a dedicated team, she became insanely powerful, while still retaining her sanity, due to the efforts of her team. However, while ultimate power was her goal, she gained so much more. Gaining complete understanding of the multiverse and space-time continuum, Yūsei became intent on discovering more power. She gained the ability to harness dimensional energy and developed powerful Space-Time Ninjutsu that allowed her to cross the verses. However this called forth the attention of the Federation, that threatened to execute her if she did not reform. Amazed by their power, she eventually elected to work for them. With the power of a Shinju, she chose to become a Shinju Research Scribe to understand more about the trees, and herself, an unknown bigger than the multiverse itself. Background Dreaming Big It was never fair for Yuusei. On her planet, there were those who had descended from one who ate the fruit of the Shinju nearly 1000 years ago, protecting the tree from harm. These protectors became the absolute rulers of her planet, a ruling class of elite over the less powerful. Using their god-like strength, they had kept the others at a peasant status for almost 1000 years. Yūsei was born into this peasant life herself. Serving those who supposedly protected the Shinju, she grew irritated by the ruling class. Of course, she was not the first person to grow mad with them. Other peasants had over the centuries but any rebellions were easily quelled. The power the peasants had was no match for those of the ruling clan. Yūsei had other plans for this. She planned another rebellion, but directed her efforts at the Shinju itself instead of the ruling class. Since the 1000 year anniversary of the chakra fruit's consumption, she knew another one would be formed. Of course the ruling class knew that too, and was preparing to consume it themselves to strengthen themselves further. Yūsei had assembled a specialized group of assassin operatives, training to stop this from happening. While being weaker than the ruling class, with this strange goal and their tactics, Yuusei hoped to gain the upper hand against the ruling class by consuming the fruit of for her own. With the power, she promised the others that she would put an end to the ruling class. Having convinced them overtime, she began to hatch her plot to achieve the ultimate power and overthrow the ruling class. Becoming Shinju With an unique team full of strange talent, her plan began. Erasing what little power they had, they invaded the royal palace, the eve of the ceremonial eating of the fruit to take it for their own. Through use of the their unique abilities and advanced technology, they were able to do what most other rebellions couldn't; deal a major blow to the ruling class. Yūsei's squad kept advancing within the compound, until they came to the center where the World tree, the Shinju lay. However, this is where things got complicated for the would-be successful heroes. While the rag-tag group definitely had surprise on their side, the ruling class was not necessarily clueless to their attempts. Having suspected a rebellion, evidence of misconduct within the palace surfaced upon patrols after the band had past through. The ruling class confronted the band before the Shinju, standing in between them and its fresh chakra fruit. Aiming to destroy them, a full battle ensued. The peasants barely managed to stay afloat due to their technology, which was stolen as well. Yūsei soon began to feel hopeless, as if her efforts had been fully thwarted, her resistance to go down in the books as a failure. However, with encouragement from the rest of the group (those who hadn't already fallen of course), she reaffirmed her resolve to help the oppressed by gaining the ultimate power for herself. Thinking of a plan, she would cause her rebels to utilize their power in one attempt at the ruling class to serve as a distraction. With some bait from the rebels, the ruling class took it, allowing her to slip by them while they dealt with the attack by the rebels. By the time the ruling class noticed what had happened, it was too late. Yūsei had consumed the new chakra fruit. Traversing Timelines Federation Force Reform for Research Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Mastery Dimensional Energy Control Dimension Warping Amenominaka Kyōkeimyaku Sōjutsu Intelligence Synopsis Trivia *Her appearance is taken from Judith of the Tales franchise. Category:Getsugakure (Chix)